


AN IDLE MIND IS THE DEVIL'S WEAPON

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>Charley discovers why the Doctor has been so busy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AN IDLE MIND IS THE DEVIL'S WEAPON

The Doctor had just locked the drawer in the filing cabinet when he heard Charley behind him. He turned quickly round, looking slightly guilty.

"What have you got in there, Doctor? A little black book?" Charley teased.

"No, no, no, no, no. Nevermind, it's not important." He said, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Did you want something?" He continued, clearly not wanting to say anything more about the contents of the drawer.

Charley sighed and shook her head, knowing she wouldn't get anything more out of him. Of course, her curiosity was piqued. It was nowhere near any sort of gift-giving holiday, so she couldn't imagine what he was so secretive about and why he felt it necessary to lock the whatever-it-was in a drawer. The next few days were maddening.

He'd spent a total of about an hour actually doing anything concerning the operation of the TARDIS. At one point, he'd even told HER to do some repairs! When she'd protested, he'd told her, though not unkindly, to ask the TARDIS for help! Once he'd taken the object from the drawer again and had said he needed to concentrate on an important project, he'd disappeared off to some mystery part of the TARDIS, reappearing only for fresh pots of tea. Charley found it positively infuriating. What could be so important as to cause him to act like this? She could even hear him growling in frustration on several occasions.

She had just made up her mind to seek him out and beard him in whatever den he'd concealed himself in and demand an explanation, when he finally bounded into the console room. It had been four days since the business had started. His curls gave a new meaning to "Einstein-y", his clothes looked as though he'd slept in them and his velvet frock coat was missing several buttons.

She was just about to ask what was going on, when he gave her one of his dazzling grins and held out a perfectly done Rubik's Cube.

FIN


End file.
